The Fiber Channel (FC) protocol has established itself in the storage industry as the best-performing and most reliable transport for block storage. This role is the result of years of innovation and tuning that have built a solid ecosystem of end-to-end services and tools to satisfy the storage needs of mission-critical applications.
When deploying networks with a large number of nodes that need to exchange data in a Fiber Channel network, the concept of “virtual links” has been developed to more efficiently satisfy the routing requirements in the network. However, there are challenges in accommodating scalability in the network devices that participate in routing of data in a Fiber Channel network.